To find A precious Person
by GaaraXSakura-all-the-way
Summary: Finding someone on a log wanting something. And a person willing to help. What will happen to the two individuals? Will they find love? Pairings GaaSaku I know a sucky summery
1. Prologe

A/n… hey! Well this is my second attempt to write a story! And it is my favorite pairing!!! YAY!! GO GAARA AND SAKURA!! Well please read and review!

"Blah"- Talking

'Blah'- Thinking

'**Blah'- **Inner self/demon

To find a precious person 

**Prologue **

**Flashback**

As Sakura was running out of the academy, she saw someone with red hair sitting by him self on a log, starring at a group of people, as though he wanted to be them. It was Gaara. Sakura gathered up all of her courage, and went toward him.

Gaara sensed someone was coming, so he looked up. He was surprised to see the pink haired girl, from team seven. Sakura.

"Do you mind if I sit down with you?" She asked a little nervous.

"Do what you want." Gaara said plainly. She sat down beside him. He looked back at the group of people. They were talking happily and joking around. Sakura followed to where he was looking, and was sad for a moment.

'Poor Gaara, I wonder why he is looking at the group of people?'

'_Maybe he is lonely?'_ Chirped Inner Sakura.

"What are you looking for?" Sakura asked. Gaara just looked at her with a confused face, although he was trying to hide it.

"I mean when you stare at that group of people. What are you looking for?" She asked again.

Gaara just starred at her before thinking if he should answer. He saw no harm in telling her.

"I am looking at them because I am trying to understand what they have and don't… to have a…" He trailed off.

"To have a… what?" She asked gently.

"To have a… a… a friend." He simply said. Sakura looked at him for a minute amazed that he actually wanted friends.

"Ok then!" She blurted out. He looked at her weirdly for a moment because of the sudden outburst.

"Why don't you become my friend?"

He looked at her like she had two heads.

'She wants to be my friend? Pfft. Ya right. But I can't help the feeling hope inside of me.'

'**Heh, why not? You might stop being a loner all the time.' **Shukaku piped up.

"What do want from life?" Sakura suddenly spoke up. He thought about it for a moment.

"I want to become respected, and not to be feared. So people acknowledge my existence and so that they won't treat me like kind of monster."

"I don't think of you as some kind of monster, I think of you as a human. Just like me! And just for the record, I also respect you." Sakura said in a serious tone.

Gaara just starred. No one, and I mean no one ha ever called him not a monster let a lone a human!

"Who knows? You just might become the Kazekage! You never know?... I want to become a medic! So I can help people in the field and out… and also I want to become stronger so that one person will see! And that jack ass won't call me weak anymore!"

"That will take a while, no?" He asked.

"I know. But I will never give up! Never. Oh, by the way, seeing as you are my friend now, I will always come over to you when we see each other. I will never treat you bad. You will get the same treatment as all of my other friends…so ya."

Gaara was about to reply, but Temari was calling him.

"G-Gaara, w-we have t-to leave. W-we have to r-return to Suna."

Gaara got up and started to leave. Sakura stood up and hugged Gaara. He was too stunned to do anything. When she let go, she looked into his eyes.

"I hope you get what you wish for. I will be rooting for you. Good-bye my friend." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then burst into a shower of cherry blossoms.

Gaara touched his cheek. '…', was his thoughts.

'**Wow. Someone actually kissed you. And to think you were going to die a virgin. Oh wait, you still are. What I was trying to say was: Wow and I thought you were going to die without someone kissing.'**

'…Shut up!'

Gaara turned around and started walking toward Temari.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n… k I am not going to lie... I totally forgot about this story… and it is saddening to you people who like this story… (Even though it sucks) and it is not fair for you guys. I am deeply sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! Gomen Nasai…I think that is how you spell it… if ya want to correct me tell me in the review. Anywho no one is probably even reading this. So with out further a due one with the story!!!!!

"Blah"- Talking

'Blah'- Thinking

'**Blah'- **Inner self/demon

**Chapter One**

"…kura… Sakura… SAKURA!!!"

Sakura jumped. She looked around, only to see an angry face in front of her.

"Sakura? Were you even listening? That's like the 10th time this has happened! Are you alright?...Hmm maybe I have been working you too hard in the hospital." Tsunade said, and with out leaving any time for Sakura to reply, she started talking.

"You know what? I am going to give you some time off. And that means no training." It looked like Sakura was going to protest. "Ah ah ah! No, I said no! And that is a Hokage's order. Do I have to put ANBU on you again to make sure?" Tsunade said with a scolding voice.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "No Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Now go home and take a nice loooooooooong bath… Man what I would do to have a ni.." Tsunade said while mumbling to herself.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." And with that Sakura left the room.

Tsunade looked at the door Sakura just left. 'I wonder if she is okay. It's not like I gave her any time to explain herself… oh well, she needed a brake now anyways._' _She thought.

Tsunade looked around for a particular person. When she saw no sign of her, she reached into her bottom right drawer and took out a sake bottle. Sneakily she took a sip and relaxed. 'Ahhhhh, now this I like.'

Sakura looked at the ground, then up at the sky. 'Dammit, why do I keep thinking of that?! It happened what like 3 years ago? Man, he probably forgot about it anyway.'

'**You can never know, ya know.' **Inner Sakura stated in a sing song voice.

'Ugh... Be quiet will you. I am going to relax, and to do that I need you gone.'

'**Hey! That's not nice, and I am a part of you so…BLAH!'**

'Ugh what ever, I am too tired to care right now. Tsunade-same was right. I do need a brake.'

'**You healed a lot of people today… and yesterday…and the day before that… and the day before that… and the-'**

'I get the point! There have been a lot of dangerous missions lately, so it's only natural.'

'**Ya I guess your right. And uh…you might want to pay attention; someone is trying to talk to you.'** Inner Sakura snickered.

Right away Sakura looked at the person. It was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention for a while." He said, looking at her worriedly.

"Don't worry I just spaced out for a while, Is there something you needed?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to come have ramen with me!" Naruto said with an exited voice.

Sakura looked at him, and then saw something to her right. She shifted her eyes over there, but she didn't make it obvious. She saw purplely-blue hair. 'Hinata.' She thought. She smiled sinisterly, but then quickly shifted her smile back to normal.

"Naruto, sure. Why not." She said to him. His eyes lighted up. Sakura grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the direction of the Ramen shop, also in the direction of Hinata. Just as Hinata was about to jump away, Sakura called out to her. "Oi! Hinata!"

Hinata stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around, a faint blush on her cheeks as she saw Naruto.

Naruto looked at her. "HEY HINATA-CHAN!!!" Sakura covered her ears. She then promptly hit him over the head with her fist.

"Naruto! You didn't have to yell! She is 5 feet in front of you!" Sakura said to him while grabbing his ear.

" H-hey, N-n-naruto-kun." Hinata said timidly. Sakura looked at both of them. She shook her head.

"Ano...Naruto, I forgot I have to do something at my house… um take Hinata with you to get ramen. Ja ne! Naruto, Hinata-chan!" As Sakura was leaving, she winked at Hinata. Hinata blushed a pretty red.

"Okay! Let's go Hinata! There's ramen to eat!!" Naruto said while grabbing her arm. She turned an even darker shade of red, but of course Naruto wouldn't notice, all he wants to do right now is eat ramen. (The meanie! poor Hinata)

'**Nice one Sakura!!! Those two should really hook up soon.' **Said Inner Sakura.

'Hai, your right about that.' She replied back.

It went by quietly on her way to her house. It started to get a lot more crowded, so she took the easier way. She jumped from roof top to roof top. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind all around her. 'One of the best things about becoming a ninja is that I can soar in the wind. Feel it in my hair blowing all around me…even though it can get in my eyes...he he he… It sometimes feels like it takes my worries away, if only for a short while.'

Inner Sakura was silent, as Sakura took some time to herself.

It ended all too quickly. **'Doggie 10 o'clock! I repeat 10 o'clock!' **

Sakura looked over. And as she said, a dog was headed for her. Kiba's dog to be exact.

"Akamaru? That wrong? Where is Kiba?" Sakura found it strange to find the two of them apart. That is unless Kiba was trying to give Akamaru a bath. But that is not the case, because that happened yesterday.

Akamaru jumped on her, and barked like mad, and started tugging in the direction he came from.

"Do you want me to follow you, Akamaru?" Sakura asked while looking at the dog. He barked and started plundering off toward the way he came. Sakura followed.

Sakura was wondering what could be so bad, that happened to Kiba.

'Oh no! What if he is hurt badly!? I must hurry!' As she thought that, she pumped chakra into the soles of her feet.

She arrived to see someone lying on the ground. She ran over to the person on the ground, only to see that it is Kiba. She got into Medic mode. She put her hands on Kiba's chest, and fed chakra into him.

She looked around in his body. She found the source. It was poison. So she spent the better half of an hour healing him. Just as she finished, he opened his eyes.

"Ugh…what the hell –cough- happened?" He asked to no one in particular. He finally got his vision under control and looked up. His eyes widened in realization. He sat up quickly. Sakura blinked.

"Uh…What are you doing here?" He asked stupidly, with a confused face.

"I could ask the same thing. But I will answer. Akamaru came to get me, and lucky thing he did. You were poisoned. I just finished clearing it from your system. How did you get poisoned?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

He looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Um… he he he… you see me and Akamaru here were training, and I was about to eat a solider pill, but I dropped it in that bush… I thought it was a normal bush…but apparently I was wrong." He looked even more ashamed.

Sakura looked at the bush, and it was indeed a poisonous plant. She looked a Kiba and smiled.

"Don't worry Kiba, it looks very similar to some non-poisonous plants, so don't worry."

He looked up at her. "Ah, I see. Well thank you Sakura. Me and Akamaru are going to get back to training."

He got up and started walking away. He looked back and smiled at her. "Thanks again!" He said, and Akamaru barked in agreement. And with that, they left.

Sakura watched them go. 'Okay, now I am officially tired.' She thought.

'**Yup! You got that right! Now let's go home and SLEEP!!!!' **Inner Sakura yelled.


End file.
